


Complements

by Rikkamaru



Series: Stolen Inheritance [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, miragen are dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine contemplates he and his partner's place in the world and Imayoshi thinks on the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complements

Aomine was lazing in a patch of sunlight out in the courtyard that afternoon, unusually pensive. He wasn't quite sure what he was thinking about; a little bit of nothing, a little bit of everything. He wondered about their downed instructor Nijimura, and the revelation of his true dragon and Haizaki's actions on that day. Even now, if he closes his eyes, the indigo dragon could see Takao and Kagami's guilt twisted faces, obviously remembering the day they were discussing Haizaki's bonding with Nijimura and the curt way their instructor had acted afterwards.

Along with their faces he remembers his own Rider's, Shouichi Imayoshi's face set into a darkly contemplative look that usually brought out Aomine's curiosity and Momoi's darker side whenever the two caught sight of it. Thoughts on his pink-scaled nestmate weighed on Aomine's own thoughts, but before he could turn his mind to them he grunted in surprise as a weight lay over his side.

"My but you're rather deep in thought today," his Rider mused, his country accent slipping into his speech after a few words. Aomine shifted a little, grumbling mild complaints as he tried to get comfortable with the added weight. His tailed curled closer inward as did his neck and he opened one eye to meet Shouichi's narrow gaze.

His Rider was often described by the others as being rather fox-like in appearance. As Aomine had seen his Rider's past and mind and knew it better than even Momoi's, could agree that some of his personality quirks were similar to a fox's as well, particularly in his focus to survive. But there were other times when Shouichi was least like a fox to Aomine, when he exhibited a level of ruthlessness that was beyond any other animal and at times beyond any other human.

But Aomine understood those times well. He too exhibited a similar ruthlessness when times called for it. And maybe it was that understanding of Shouichi's ruthlessness that drew them together in the first place, Aomine mused as his Rider prodded him on the side so that he would talk. _"I was wondering why I chose to hatch for you,"_ he told him, as blunt and tactless as usual but Momoi wasn't around to hit him for it and Shouichi appreciated his honesty too much to take offence.

And indeed the noiret merely nodded in response, the poking hand instead smoothing over his side in a subconscious check for any damage to the scales there. _"I wonder that too at times,"_ he admitted easily; for all that Shouichi was a private person he was very open about anything that he wasn't too concerned about. _"But I think I figured it out."_

Aomine perked up. _"Oh? What is it then?"_

" _Competitiveness,"_ Shouichi revealed with little fanfare, waving at Kagami who eyed him warily and Kuroko who bowed his head back in response.

Aomine's mind brushed against his Rider's, nonplused. _"What does that even mean?"_

The human let out a huff at his dragon's cluelessness. _"It means that we want to be the best dragon Rider pair that we can be, and you chose me because you felt my drive was similar to yours. I don't know if you figured this out yet but each of you dragons are slightly different physically, therefore you're all skilled in different things."_

" _Ah, like Kuroko having large wings and a long tail but being the smallest body-wise,"_ Aomine said, and the razor-silk that represent Shouichi's mind hummed back in approval.

"Exactly," the Rider said out loud. They weren't his secrets, and it wasn't like he could blackmail people with this information, so he didn't care who heard him. "Kuroko was meant to glide over large areas without having to flap as much while still maintaining a particular altitude. Add in his coloring, and he was basically built to be a stealthy dragon. Midorima has a proportionally longer neck than everyone else and a slightly longer tail, as well as thicker hind limbs. It wouldn't surprise me if he had slightly better eyesight as well. He is much more capable of monitoring things from a distance, be it on land or in the sky. And Takao is an elf; I wouldn't be surprised if they specialized in ranged combat."

" _Murasakibara is just big though,"_ Aomine pointed out, his tail curling more as his body shifted closer to better hear his Rider.

"Yes…" Shouichi trailed off thoughtfully. "Perhaps he was meant to be defensively based? He is to date the largest recorded hatchling thus far and has longer fore and hind legs proportionally than the others. Perhaps thicker scales as well? Hm…" The Rider let the thoughts roll around in his head for a moment before shrugging and dismissing them. "A defense-intensive style would make the most sense for him I think."

" _Kise is average all across the board, and he likes mimicking us. Average build makes the most sense then if he was made to copycat,"_ Aomine inputted, beginning to get into the swing of things in regards to guessing what the others' specialties are.

"Yup," Shouichi smiled. "He was also just meant to be charming, with his golden scales and eyes. Same with Momoi. They were meant to look really appealing; they'd likely end up being our generation's political voices, though Momoi will use her position to gather information more than cozy up to dignitaries."

" _You think so?"_ Aomine asked, dubious. Momoi was clever, and vicious, but in the end she chose _Sakurai_ to be her Rider.

"I do," he affirmed, before privately adding, _"Momoi's gonna be one of our spymasters, and Sakurai has agreed that that is her calling. Sakurai is kind, but he certainly isn't an idiot. He's her heart, and he'll help keep her from going too far, but that's it."_

" _And if we_ need _to go too far one day?"_ Because they would. No matter how young Aomine was compared to some of the other dragons around them, he could feel that in his bones. They would need to cross all of the pretty little lines they've drawn in the sand one day. Perhaps not soon, and certainly not all in one day, but one day every single line will be crossed and Momoi can't do that if Sakurai is her heart and conscience.

Shouichi patted the indigo dragon's flank. _"Why do you think I'm the other spymaster in this? And I don't even have a little voice in my head to tell me when to stop. You certainly don't care,"_ he teased, and Aomine snorted out a cloud of blue-tinged smoke in amused agreement before he let out a displeased growl.

" _Is that what we are? The spymaster pair?"_ It certainly sounded rather boring to the dragon but he was reassured when Shouichi snorted at the notion.

" _Of course we aren't the spymaster pair, I mean_ look _at you."_ The Rider teased, and then laughed when Aomine's tail smacked him on the side in annoyance. _"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist. But really, Sakurai and Momoi would be considered the spymaster pair if anything. With me being a high-rank member as well of course."_

" _Of course,"_ Aomine repeated sarcastically before pressing him. _"But really, who are we?_ What _are we?"_

Shouichi appeared surprised for a moment. _"Do you honestly need to ask?"_ The Rider leaned back against the indigo dragon and glanced at the sun before staring out sightlessly ahead. _"You have a shorter and thicker tail than average, smaller wings, more spikes along your back and thicker forelimbs. And I am better at mental combat than even the elves in our training group, with a mind like 'razor-silk' as you put it. We were made for combat; you for physical fighting against other dragons and me for mental combat against other Riders and magic users."_

Aomine growled at his other half, bordering on insulted. _"Smaller wings mean greater combat capabilities? Don't make me laugh."_

" _What are you on about? Of course smaller wings mean better combat abilities."_ When Aomine's skepticism didn't fade Shouichi sighed and hoisted himself up, nudging the dragon's side until he did the same. _"Guess I'll have to prove it to you."_ And with that he jumped onto Aomine's back who launched himself into the air with little finesse.

Once they'd reached a good altitude Shouichi melded his mind with Aomine easily, the cherished razor-silk wrapping around Aomine's thoughts in a protective, aggressive embrace. _"Dive,"_ he said, and Aomine dove. The adrenaline of freefall began to set in, before Shouichi spoke again. _"Swoop. Climb. Loop."_ Command after command Aomine performed as they came to him, as if he were the one to think it up. _"Spin. Bank left. Barrel roll right. Dive hard."_ And right before he would've collided with the earth, _"Level off."_

Aomine panted as he did so, his heart thundering, the adrenaline rushing through him. _"What was that?"_ he asked, and Shouichi laughed.

" _That was the benefit of having shorter wings. You can move them faster, giving you the best maneuverability in our group."_

" _No one can fight us,"_ the dragon grinned at the thought as he landed, his teeth in full display.

"I imagine that you'd be right." Shouichi answered, his smile small but just as excited. "Any enemy that fights us is in for a rude awakening." Aomine backed up his Rider's claim with a plume of fire, the blue in it darker than even Lady Saphira's.

" _When will we get to fight?"_ Aomine asked excitedly, muscles quivering from the latest flight and the promise of future battles.

That question wiped away Shouichi's faint smile and his mind hushed. "I…I don't know," he admitted reluctantly, looking away with gritted teeth at that proclamation. Aomine excitement immediately extinguished and he stared at his Rider in confusion. "We're in a peace right now, have been since Galbatorix was defeated." He shook his head in frustration. "There isn't anyone for us to fight."

Aomine stared at his Rider, and felt his anger. Anger at no one to test their abilities against, no one whom they could remove all of their brakes for. And he felt it too, felt that anger and frustration boiling under his skin now that he knew what they could do, what they were capable of despite being so inexperienced as Rider and dragon. _"There will be,"_ he answered confidently. _"Or we'll make them."_

Shouichi stared at him. _"My dear partner,"_ he said in the safety of their minds. _"Are you suggesting we turn traitor one day?"_

" _Maybe,"_ Aomine agreed. _"Or maybe something the Riders as a whole will do will lead to their inception, or maybe you and Momoi will be the hand in the shadows that guides potential enemies down that path. Either way, we'll get those enemies, whether the rest of the Riders want us to or not."_

There was a short silence, before Shouichi broke it by laughing long and hard, grasping his sides as they began to ache from his mirth. _"And yet another reason that we are partners!"_ he said, and the implicit agreement to join Aomine in his planned treason made some of the nerves he hadn't even noticed fade away. _"But before we start making direct plans – or tell Momoi and Sakurai, if you want – we'll have to see what comes of Nijimura and Akashi's bonding."_

As one the two turned their heads to the clinic, where they could feel Akashi and Nijimura's minds, Nijimura still trapped in a healing coma as he recovered from the backlash from the bond between he and Haizaki breaking. Forced bond or no, it was still a bond and it likely hurt like an arrow in the lung when it was severed. _"You think Nijimura will turn traitor?"_ Aomine asked, dubious, and Shouichi hummed neutrally.

" _Not quite. I don't know entirely what's going on in Nijimura's mind, but it wouldn't surprise me if he had a noticeable dislike for wild dragons as a whole now. And aware of the situation or not, a number of Riders have excused Haizaki's actions for quite some time. All of this separate may not be obvious, but together they brew quite the potent poison. All that remains now is to see if Nijimura can stand against all of that at once, and if Akashi will help."_

" _Help him kill wild dragons or help him remain loyal to the Riders?"_ Aomine questioned, and the smile Shouichi shot him was dark and delighted.

"Yes," he answered aloud, and Aomine snorted in response, indigo smoke curling from his nostrils.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I adding on to a story I had no intentions of adding on to...woo!
> 
> Edit: I had to fix all of the uses of Imayoshi's last name to his first name. They are partners and not even Aomine has a reason to not use his partner's first name.


End file.
